The connections between the electrode leads and an associated driving circuit, including an oscillator of the crystal-controlled or the tuning-fork-controlled type working into a multistage frequency divider, are advantageously formed in part by a set of conductors on a printed circuit carried on a flexible sheet, e.g. of polyimide resin, to which energy may be supplied from a battery via a metallic sheet such as a copper foil. An integrated-circuit chip of the LSI (large-scale integration) type can be inserted in the driving circuit to carry out the selective energization of the several electrode leads in response to the oscillator output or to a manual setting signal; such a chip may comprise a molded resinous or ceramic base supporting a semiconductive module.
Although such a printed sheet is highly flexible, excessive bending may damage its conductor array and thereby impair the operation of the timepiece. Thus, difficulties have heretofore arisen in assembling a sheet of this kind with a display package and other components in a limited space such as the interior of the housing of a wristwatch.